


Shattered Fantasies

by Roses9



Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [6]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: :), A bit of emotional angst, Burzek, F/M, Fluff, I kinda rlly suck at tagging..., Kim being an angel, The is a bit of violence but it isn’t graphic, Turdy Platt rules, just a tee wee bit tho, kida - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses9/pseuds/Roses9
Summary: When Kim lost the baby all the fantasies and future memories Adam had built in his mind shattered. But when a bust brings with it some unintended baggage Adam and Kim might finally get that insight into family life they had both secretely dreamed of.—————““Mama?”, the girl whimpered, unable to take her eyes off the still looking figure, “Mama?”“Hey guys”, the moment he was within reach both kids whimpered and pressed themselves further against the wall, “I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Adam, and see this badge?” He slowly rose his shirt to show the badge, “I’m a police officer. I’m not going to hurt you-“
Relationships: Kim Burguess/Adam Ruzek
Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Shattered Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot (for now at least). I got inspired to wrtie this, and mostly I just want Burzek back. Anyways once again I hope you enjoy, and this is one I might add more to in the future. 
> 
> Rose

“Chicago PD! Doris Allen open the door!”, Halstead shouted. When no one answered Voight nodded at Adam who held the ram in his hands. The blonde officer didn’t have to be told twice and sung at the door with all his might. It burst open with a deafening clang and the intelligence team wasted no time in rushing inside the house. It was a rundown house besides the tracks, a well-known gang neighborhood.

They’d been dealing with this triple homicide that had occurred two nights back. Three men who seemed to call some shots if they based themselves off the retaliation attacks the homicide provoked. Doris Allen seemed to be somehow connected to both the victims and their only suspect Jason Lasso. They’d tried to corner her at work, but had been informed she’d been fire for not showing up. So, here they were busting down the door of her house, close to which Lasso had last been spotted. Adam placed the ram besides the broken door and stepped into the building, touching Kim’s shoulder lightly to let her know she was watching his back. Not that he really had to tell her.

Every since they lost the baby thing had been in a limbo, they weren’t closed off, but hadn’t really opened up to each other again. From Adam’s point of view they were back to square one from when they broke off they engagement, only now they were grieving together. Sometimes he still imaged what would’ve been, even months after the fantasy had shattered. He imagined walks along the park, and a toddler racing around with dirty blonde hair and huge honey brown eyes. He imagined going to games, and spending Christmases together. All of them wearing those god awful sweaters Kim loved (but he was sworn to secrecy about) and listening to christmas carrols. Sometimes he couldn’t help but notice how the light caught in her eyes in just the right way. How she always laughed at his jokes no matter how bad they were, and how she just seemed to know when someone in the team had a bad day. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if they hadn’t given up on each other.

“Ruzek you take the right! I’ll go left.” Kim’s sharp voice brought him out of his revere and he nodded doing as she asked.Turning right he slowly opened the door to the room gun raised, only to inhale sharply at the scene that he was met with. He had walked into a kids bedroom, two kids to be exact judging by the two small bed on each side of the room. The real horror lay in the middle of the room, on top of a rug with small cartoon dinosaurs lay Doris Allen. She had a blood gushing from what looked like a stab wound to the abdomen, and if Adam where to guess she wouldn’t be getting back up again. He faintly heard in the distance Burgess calling out the all clear in her room, and he was about to call for the rest of the team when a whimper caught his attention.

In a back corner of the room where two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl looked to be about three and the boy couldn’t have been older than five. They both had silent tears streaming down their faces, and the boys hand were covered in blood. The girl had a blanket in one of her hands, while her other was interlaced with whom she assumed to be her brother. “Mama?”, the girl whimpered, unable to take her eyes off the still looking figure, “Mama?”

Adam slowly stored his gun away and slowly walked towards the terrified kids, doing his best to look as harmless and approachable as possible. “Hey guys”, the moment he was within reach both kids whimpered and pressed themselves further against the wall, “I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Adam, and see this badge?” He slowly rose his shirt to show the badge, “I’m a police officer. I’m not going to hurt you-“

“Hey Ruzek!-Oh my god.” Kim had rushed into the room when her partner hadn’t said anything or cleared his room. She also had her gun up and raised, and her mouth fell open in shock at the scene in-front of her.

“Kim, put the gun away and tell no one else to come inside,” Adam said quickly look over his shoulder and then back at the kids who had once again squished themselves against the corner, “Hey guys, this is my friend Kim. She is also a police officer, and she gives the warmest hugs.” The kids still looked terrified beyond belief and Adam looked back at Kim for backup.

“Hey what are your names guys?” Kim said softly, and Adam couldn’t help but realize how kind her voice sounded, like soothing waves on a beach. She took tentative steps towards the kids, and they surprisingly didn’t move away from her reach. Looking back at Adam fleetingly she spoke to the kids once more, “How about we get out of here huh?”

“Momma?” Kim flinched at the girl’s voice. She’d spotted the body again and her eyes had widened once more.

“She can’t come right now sweetie, but how about we go get you guys some warm clothes huh?” She slowly scooped the girl up in her arms, and held her tight against her chest. She motioned for him to do the same with the boy, and Adam followed her lead.

“C’mon little man, let go get those hands cleaned up,” he slowly picked the boy up making sure to shield him from the view of his mother. The boys face was in the crook of his neck and as they walked out into the street again where the team was waiting, along with some paramedics he heard him whisper,

“Why did daddy hurt mommy Mr.Adam?”

Holding the kid a little tighter he murmured, “I don’t know kid, but I will find out.”

————

Thankfully it had been ambulance 61 that arrived on scene. After giving the kids a once over and seeing that they were unharmed, physically at least, it was decided that the siblings would come to the station. Voight wanted to see if there would be a way to get some more information, and well... both kids hadn’t unclutched their respective officer and almost had a panic attack at being separated from them. Overall, taking them to the station seemed like the easiest solution for now.

Walking into the 21st the boy, whose name Adam still did not know, raise his head for the first time since they got into the Sargents car.

“Hey Ruz- Adam, Kim who might these munchkins be?”Trudy looked at both kids with curiosity, while reaching behind her desk for what Adam knew was a jar of candy she kept for kids who came to the district. The reason for him knowing may or may not be cause he sneaked one or two from time to time...

“These are two new friends of ours,” Kim said hoping Trudy would play along, “Guys this is Trudy. She is a really nice lady, and look she has something for you guys.” As Trudy handed the girl her lollypop she whispered,

“Hewo... I Jas’min...”, Trudy smiled at the girl before turning to her brother,

“And what might your name be?”

The boy shook his head, “I don’t like my name no more...” he mumbled into Adam’s shoulder.

“What do you mean buddy?” Kim asked curiosity tinting her voice.

Jasmine turned her head to the side a confused look on her face, “J’wason what you mean? I lwike your name!”

Her brother looked at her his face turning red with anger, “NO! I don’t like it! My name hurt mommy! Daddy hurted mommy!” The five year old began to cry in earnest, and seeing her brother in that state made Jasmine tear up.

Sensing that this would be a good time to head up to the bullpen before they had two crying toddlers, Adam and Kim waved Trudy goodbye and headed upstairs.

————-

When they got there the rest of the team was already working on leads, Voight looked up at them and nodded towards the break room signaling them to go there with the kids. The two officers did as ordered and were planning to leave them kids there watching a movie, but Jason wouldn’t let go of Adam. The little boy was still sniffling into the blonde man’s shoulder, and didn’t look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

Kim noticing the dilemma looked at Jasmine, “Hey sweetie, do you mind sitting with Adam and your bother on the couch? I have to go talk to my friends outside.”

“You be back?”

“Of course I’ll be back in no time”, Kim looked at Adam for approval of the situation and when she found it she quickly walked out to the bullpen. As the door closed Adam faintly heard her say, her voice dripping with anger,

“Loss is their father. He killed Doris.” He loved how protective she got of those who had been wronged. How loyal and passionate she was about finding justice. He’d also noticed how good she’d been with the two kids. His eyes welled up slightly thinking about what could have been, and he’d almost forgotten about the kids when something pulled at his sleeve.

“Mwister Adam?”, Jasmine asked looking up at him,

“Yes little lady?” The young officer replied a smile cracking upon his lips.

“We hav’ chwocolate?” She asked as if it was the most normal question in the universe,

“You just had candy, sorry munchkin, but no chocolate.” Adam replied, having heard enough times from his sister never to give Sammy chocolate and candy to a kid in less than an hour.

“But J’wason sad. He needs chwocolate.” The little girl’s brown eyes sparkled with stubbornness and Adam could see a little pout underway. Looking down at Jason and seeing that he was drooping to sleep he thought up a bargain.

“How about we get chocolate when Kim gets back, okay?” The little girl twisted her head to the side, as if weighing her options and then snuggled into Adams side as if he were a teddy bear. Letting out a huge yawn, larger than Adam thought was possible for such a small mouth, she mumbled, “Okay...”

As both kids closed their eyes and let the exhaustion of the day seep in Adam exhaled deeply, finally letting the tension ease slightly from his shoulders. Thinking about the actions of that afternoon he realized that even if it didn’t happen right now, Kim would be a great mother. He just wished it were with him that she started a family, not that he’d every admit that to anyone though. 

When Kim walked back into the break room an hour later she found the three of them sleeping soundly, and well if she snapped a picture or two for blackmail or the sake of broken fantasies nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
